Still Here
by don't read this shit lol
Summary: Kagome doesn't plan on coming back from her time, and Naraku's planning the final battle. Why does Kagome not remember Inuyasha? Could this be the end of it all? IK
1. Chapter One Dream

Still Here

A story by FanFictionNet author v-kun.  
  
Rated PG-13 for language throughout the story, and extreme violence towards the end. There will be no sex scenes in this story, just so you know. However, I will be focusing on the romantic pairing Inuyasha/Kagome, as well as hinting to Miroku/Sango.  
  
I do not own any characters in this story, nor intend to break any laws. The only thing I take credit for is the plot and actual writing.  
  
-  
  
"It's all your fault, you know," spoke a beautiful, yet haunting, voice. The words seemed to bounce off the walls of Kagome's mind, they had echoed so many times. Kikyou's eyes narrowed at Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes were wide and distraught. "So, now you're upset? Better late than never, I suppose..." Kagome made an attempt to block the priestess' words by covering her ears with her hands. "Serves you right, after all. If it weren't for you," Kikyou continued loudly, making sure Kagome could hear her clearly. "Nothing bad would've happened, you know. Inuyasha would still be sealed to the sacred tree, without a care in the world. The Shikon Jewel would've never been shattered, nor even brought back into this world. Things wouldn't be in such havoc. Naraku wouldn't be in such an uproar right now. Need I go on, or do you get the gist of the misfortune you bring?" Kikyou paused coldly.  
"You should have never come here. You don't belong here. Go back to your own time!"  
Kagome closed her eyes, desperately trying to find comfort within herself. She had heard words of the same kind of context said to her before, but for some reason, this time it was really getting to her. She could feel Kikyou's stare burn into her body. "I'm sorry," Kagome said quietly, her voice shaking. "I'm so, so, sorry." She opened her eyes and looked at her body double with eyes of honest regret.  
Kikyou said nothing.  
  
Kagome's body jumped and her eyes opened with a start. Looking around rapidly, she saw a bright campfire and her friends sleeping around it. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, Inuyasha - they were all there. Kagome sighed quietly and sat up in her sleeping bag, slowly realizing that what she just experienced was a dream. Even after comprehending the fact, she still felt very low. For some reason, she was convinced that what Dream Kikyou said was the absolute truth. She had never felt so sure of something else before. The fifteen-year-old schoolgirl began to wonder if her whole time here had simply been a lie - she was really a burden to the rest of them. She didn't belong here; she belonged at home, back in the present.  
She listened to the crackling of the fire as she glanced up at the moon to determine the time. It was about one in the morning. She turned her head to the left, looking at the battered Inuyasha, finding more proof that Kikyou was right. Inuyasha's red robes were ripped and bloodstained, bandages from Kagome's time on his arms and chest. Inuyasha had gotten such horrible injuries from saving her from a very strong demon earlier in the day.  
If she weren't there, it would've never happened.  
As quietly as she could, Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows before starting into a nearby forest. She soon came to an area where there were about five rows of trees, almost perfectly aligned. Kagome sighed quietly at the lovely sight and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Pulling the bow's string back, she aimed at the first row of trees and shot. The arrow immediately shined brightly and went through one tree after the other, leaving a single, small hole in them. She had gotten much better at archery lately, considering she had now spent almost a year shooting for her life. Kagome kept her bow in her left hand, and walked over to the first tree that was hit. Running her index finger over the small hole, her mind was overtaken by her dream's words again.  
"Who's there?" A female's voice called out. Kagome jumped and turned around quickly, with fright in her eyes. There stood Sango, in her day clothes, her Hiraikotsu in fighting position. "Kagome?" Sango relaxed and lowered her weapon. "What are you doing out here so late?"  
Kagome took her hand off the tree and put a friendly smile on to shield her distraught. "Just blowing off some steam, I've been feeling a little stressed because of my schoolwork back home... Sorry to wake you!" she said brightly as she walked towards Sango.  
The pretty demon exterminator smiled and started walking with Kagome back to camp. "Oh, that's nothing to be worried about. Perfectly understandable! We were just worried something might've happened to you."  
"We?"  
When the two girls came into view, they were greeted by the loud shouting of a silver-haired hanyou.  
"Where did you run off to, stupid?" Inuyasha scolded protectively. "You can't be going off by yourself at night, Kagome! Don't be such an idiot!"  
Miroku sighed and shook his head at Inuyasha's unnecessary words. He shot a glance at Shippou, who did the same.  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said weakly. He wasn't helping her feel any better at all. "I won't do it again, okay?"  
Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "As long as you keep your word, I don't care!" His face was slightly flustered.  
"Kagome was just relaxing, Inuyasha," Sango chimed in, trying to defend Kagome, who was seeming even more broken than before. "It's nothing to get upset over."  
"It's alright, Sango. I just need to... clear my head. I've been over here too long, I need to go back home." Kagome lied; slightly proud on how believable she made it sound. Kikyou's voice lingered in her head, urging her to leave.  
"Kagome, nooo!" Shippou protested, high voice high and whiny.  
Miroku placed a hand on Shippou's shoulder and shook his head. "Now, don't be childish," he said profoundly. "Kagome does seem to be very distracted, and she would probably benefit from going back to her time." Sango tried to hold back a giggle, Miroku always sounded a little 'off' when he was actually acting like a monk.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed roughly, turning his head away. "Just leave the pieces of the jewel behind, just in case. You do sound weirder than usual, so hurry up and fix yourself." His face turned a little redder. Sango noticed, but didn't say anything.  
Kagome smiled at the people she had been with for so long, getting a good look at them. Her heart really didn't want to leave them, but she couldn't be selfish. She had to leave, so they could be happier. That was fact; there was no other way.  
Why was she thinking like this? It was only a dream. But that didn't matter. Her dream was right.  
  
The sun had fully risen, and the wind was blowing peacefully. It was a beautiful day, though it only made Kagome even sadder, knowing she would never see days like this again.  
Kagome removed the clear glass bottle of Shikon fragments that was strung around her neck. She looked at the small, pink jewels inside of it for a while before handing the bottle to Sango. Miroku inched close to the demon exterminator, as to look at the bottle.  
Kagome slung her yellow pack around over her shoulder and started toward the well. Placing a foot on the edge of it, she looked back at her friends and smiled.  
"You're just going to leave without saying anything?" Inuyasha shouted, running toward her.  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said nervously, feeling her body being urged into the well. "What do you want me to say?"  
"When you are coming back, of course! Really, now!"  
Kagome looked down the well, her heart wrenching. She was really hoping nobody asked this, because she wasn't sure if she could muster up another lie. "Just..." Part of her was screaming for her to forget the whole idea, but the sight of Dream Kikyou made up her mind. "I'll come back when I'm ready. Don't come to get me."  
"What kind of shitty answer is that?!"  
Noticing that Kagome distracted Sango, Miroku slipped an arm around Sango's waist. She turned her head sharply and gave Miroku a very stern look, she meant business. He laughed nervously and waved his hands in a 'Sorry!' fashion.  
"Well, hurry back, Kagome! And, bring back some of those tasty foods from your time!"  
Kagome smiled pitifully and nodded, not being able to look at anyone directly. She could feel her stomach turn and tears rushing to her eyes as her throat tightened. She wanted to stay so badly, but she couldn't be selfish, no. Now was the time to go. But, there were so many things she wanted to do with them, so many things she wanted to experience. So many feelings she wanted to be let known...  
Inuyasha scrunched his face and turned away, his face looking flustered again. Kirara rubbed against his leg, noticing his discomfort.  
Kagome placed her other foot on the edge of the well and waved as happily as she could. Her voice was obviously upset, but she did her best to hide it. "Bye, everyone! Thank you! Oh, and one more thing..." Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to do it, one last time.  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked a little puzzled by her thanks, but no one had time to react.  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted, her voice breaking, jumping in the well. For a split second, she felt as is she had been pushed, but ignored it.  
Inuyasha's fanged rosary shined and he was plunged down on the ground. "What was that for?!"  
  
-  
  
Mini-Preview for the next chapter:  
  
"Please, seal this well back up."  
  
-  
  
So... what did y'all think? This is my second fan fiction ever, the first Inuyasha one. Any comments or criticism is encouraged and welcomed!  
  
So, if you liked it, have no opinion, or even absolutely hated it, I'd love to hear from you! Please rate and review!  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter of  
  
Still Here  
  
Love, v-kun


	2. Chapter Two Red and Yellow

Still Here Chapter Two  
  
I do not own any characters in this story, nor intend to break any laws. The only thing I take credit for is the plot and actual writing.  
  
- Refresher: Kagome placed her other foot on the edge of the well and waved as happily as she could. Her voice was obviously upset, but she did her best to hide it. "Bye, everyone! Thank you! Oh, and one more thing..." Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to do it, one last time.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked a little puzzled by her thanks, but no one had time to react.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted, her voice breaking, jumping in the well. For a split second, she felt as is she had been pushed, but ignored it.  
  
Inuyasha's fanged rosary shined and he was plunged down on the ground. "What was that for?!" -  
  
The second Kagome's feet touched the bottom of the well in her time, she started sobbing hysterically. She was in such shock and distraught at what she had just done, she was being choked by her sadness. The girl wasn't even sure why she was so dead set on leaving for good; it was just a dream she had, after all! But, for some reason, everything just came to her at once. It was difficult for her to breathe; she had to take large, loud gasps between sobs. She climbed up the well, her whole body shaking. Kagome tried to leave the well completely, but instead she hung over the edge, half in, half out. She sat in the darkness, her face drenched in tears, crying her eyes out. If her body were shaking any more, she would've looked to be having a seizure.  
Memories flooded to her head, so many, so quickly. The first time she saw Inuyasha, sealed to the sacred tree. The times she first met Sango, Miroku, and Shippou... how happy she was then! The few times Inuyasha had embraced her... and even when Kagome had her mind taken over and she shot him with an arrow, twice... when she had kissed Inuyasha. It was all becoming a blur so fast... How could she never see them again? Could she really go through with this?  
A thin ray of light suddenly shone down on Kagome, and an old voice called out. "Who's there? What business do you have here?" Kagome looked up, her wet face shining with the light from outside. "Kagome?! What happened?" It was her grandfather. Opening the sliding door completely, he ran over to help her out of the well.  
Kagome's cries had slowed a bit, and she looked up at her grandfather sadly. He was crouched down beside her. "Please, seal this well back up," she said between gasps for air. "I can't go back. And no one can come here."  
The old Higurashi man looked surprised. "Kagome, are you okay? What on earth happened?" He placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.  
"Just do it!!" She shouted angrily, smacking his hand away. A little shocked at her own sudden anger, her body shook less. She wiped her eyes and cheeks on her sleeves and stood up clumsily. "We will never speak of that well, or the warring states era ever again, got it? Tell Mother and Souta as well. I really don't want to be reminded of it, it only makes me upset. I'm never going back." Saying the words out loud really made her heart wrench. Why was she saying them?  
Her grandfather looked up at her with concern in his eyes and nodded. "Okay," he said, standing up and walking to a nearby chest. He took out some wood and prayer charms. "If it means that much to you, we won't talk about it, and I'll seal it up again."  
Kagome pulled a hairbrush from her yellow pack and brushed her hair. "Thank you." She said, and walked through the already opened sliding door. "I'm going to school." She slid the door halfway shut and started down the stairs of the Higurashi temple, a sour look on her face. A few steps down, Kagome became disgusted with herself. She had acted so rudely to her grandfather, and for no good reason. She had never acted like that so harshly before...  
  
"How long does it last, Naraku?" A dark, female voice questioned. Her pupils were very small. "The mind control?"  
"It's not exactly mind control, Kikyou," an even more sinister voice replied. This time it was a male, Naraku. "More like... mind torment. I estimate that through the Shikon Jewel fragment there, it should wear off in about three days."  
Kikyou smirked and loosened her grasp on an almost completed chunk of the Shikon Jewel. Her pupils went back to regular size. "She seems to be fighting it, but as long as the girl suffers and stays out of the way, I am satisfied. This plan better work, Naraku."  
"I don't think you understand the complexity of this and the internal damage it will cause, lady," a third voice spoke. Kikyou looked up and saw a very thin and pale man, looking to be the age of about seventeen, in the doorway. The man's eyes were thin and sinister looking, the color of brown. His hair was short and untamed, except for the long, lash-kissing bangs that rested on his forehead. It was a very dark shade of red. A long, metal earring of a sword hung from his right ear. He wore a short, sleeveless robe that was a plain yellow, with red trimming. The final accessory of his was a red and yellow beaded bracelet that rested on his right wrist. His large feet were bare.  
"Who are you?" Kikyou inquired, looking the man over. She didn't like him by first appearance, at all.  
"Kikyou, this is my newest creation, Hiro." Naraku said, looking up at him. "He is a shape-shifting demon, who excels in damaging one's heart and thoughts-"  
"Which is, more often than not, much more painful than physical harm." Hiro interrupted, with a smile on his face.  
Kikyou frowned and then turned to Naraku. "If he's so great, how come I've never seen him before? Such powers don't happen overnight, really."  
"I've been training in the basement of Master Naraku's palace for quite some time now," Hiro interrupted yet again. "I was created a short time after my sister, Kagura. I was born with minor shape-shifting powers and slight mind modification talents, but I could only use them about once a day, it was very exhausting. However, now with plenty of practice, and the help of one Shikon shard, I can do such things whenever I want, without fail." He finished with a very large grin.  
"Thanks for the lesson," Kikyou said bitterly.  
"He should speak highly of himself, Kikyou," Naraku reassured. "Appreciate him, for he is certainly one of the strongest demons alive and will help us to victory."  
Kikyou scrunched her face in displeasure. "What is so great about shifting and mind torment? Any demon can do that with a Shikon shard." She was starting to get very angry; she did not like Hiro one bit.  
"You underestimate me, girl." Hiro said offensively, walking towards her. Stopping a few inches in front of her, he held up his index and middle fingers on his right hand and placed them in-between her eyes. Kikyou struggled for a split second before stopping and closing her eyes. Hiro's red and yellow bracelet glowed slightly, and he smirked. "Inuyasha..." he said as Kikyou's face grew obviously distraught. "Inuyasha, the hanyou, is what you want all to yourself. Your happiest memories, and your most hated memories, are with him." Hiro removed his fingers from Kikyou's forehead and placed them under his left eye. Very quickly, his eyes changed to gold, and his hair grew white. Seconds later, he was an exact copy of Inuyasha, ears and all. The only distinguishable quality was his red and yellow bracelet, which was pretty much hidden by the red fire rat's robe. Naraku's eyes glazed over in satisfaction. Hiro held his head proudly. "I could also make you completely forget those horrible memories, too, you know."  
Kikyou began to move again, and looked up at Hiro. "I'm impressed," she said pitifully. "You made me hate him all over again, so much that I simply want to kill you for just looking like him." She smirked darkly and grabbed her nearby bow.  
Naraku reacted quickly and grabbed Kikyou's hand roughly. "Stop acting foolish. He was simply showing you the gist of his powers. You can't kill him yet, anyway. He has to do something similar to the girl."  
Kikyou ignored Naraku's hand and looked up at Hiro, who had just turned himself back into his original form. Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind. "The girl..." she started with a smirk, thinking back to what Naraku said earlier, looking down at the large fragment of the Shikon Jewel. "Three days... after the hurt of what Naraku and I have done wears off, you'll step in..." Kikyou's eyes lowered lustfully, and she paused for a second, thinking everything through herself. "We'll kill them all, right in front of him... the girl especially nicely... they'll all hate him... and he will die."  
Naraku eyed Hiro proudly. "Glad to see you finally understand, Kikyou."  
  
"I don't think he realizes she isn't coming back," Sango said, looking up at a very distant tree where Inuyasha sat. It had become clear to the group that this is where he went when he wasn't feeling his best. She turned her head toward Miroku.  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked naively, honestly not understanding what she was saying. "Kagome said she would come back when she is feeling more relaxed."  
Sango lifted the glass bottle of Shikon shards around her neck that Kagome left to her. "She doesn't have these, and she knows she needs them to time-travel." Miroku's face still looked puzzled. "Kagome can't travel through the bone-gobbling well without a Shikon fragment.  
Miroku's face clearly turned unhappy. "You're right," he said sadly, realizing this, pausing for a moment. "Why didn't you say anything, though?"  
"I didn't want Inuyasha to make a scene. I wanted her to have a nice goodbye, you know?" Her voice was obviously hurting; Kagome was the only girl friend she had to talk to, and they had become pretty close.  
Miroku nodded and embraced Sango. This time, she didn't push him away.  
  
- Mini-Preview for next chapter: "Inuyasha! You've come back for me!" -  
  
Okay, a little confusing, I know. For those that want clarification... Naraku and Kikyou are using a rather large chunk of the Shikon Jewel to get into Kagome's mind and screw around with her thoughts and actions (if you remember, this all started when Kagome had her dream – the dream was Kikyou using the Shikon fragment, and this allowed access into Kagome's mind). Kikyou is the person putting all the harshness and hatred in Kagome's heart, causing Kagome to do things she wouldn't normally do. This will last three days. Hiro is Naraku's creation, such as Kagura and Kanna. He can shape shift into any person, demon, thing, etc, with visual aid. In this case, his visual aid is Kikyou's thoughts. He can also deeply read minds and modify thoughts by using his index and middle finger of his right hand as a medium. He must be touching the person, or else such powers would be impossible. His red and yellow bracelet hold original thoughts and memories, and he cannot perform such things without it. Finally, he can completely erase and/or modify memories, using his entire right hand. You will see this in the next chapter. :D  
Naraku, Kikyou, and Hiro have a plan to finally get rid of Inuyasha. The plan will unravel throughout the course of the story, and if I told you now, it'd spoil the whole thing!  
  
Hope this helps to those of you who may be confused nn any more questions, just let me know.  
  
Thanks to Martina-sama, ACDCchicky, and ccs-lover-cq, for commenting! It means a lot!!! To ACDCchicky: Kagome "sat" Inuyasha, simply because she thought she'd never be able to do it again.  
  
Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of Still Here!  
  
Reviews are very very appreciated!  
  
Love, v-kun 


End file.
